


when the moment comes / will you take me there

by midastouch



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also an attempt to make the reader as gender-ambiguous as possible youre welcome, classic "soft persona turned demanding top when horny" cliche you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midastouch/pseuds/midastouch
Summary: hugo posted a picture on his instagram story that looked like it was taken from his crotch perspective so this was something that had to be done. stream good faith





	when the moment comes / will you take me there

the last 30 minutes of the conversation seem to conveniently slip away into nothing as you find yourself snapping back into reality, find yourself on your knees between the knees of the man sitting above you.

“y/n?”

your gaze moves from his torso up to his neck, then finally meeting his eyes. they’re soft, surprised, almost guilty and he looks as if he’s about to move-- to pull you up, to move away, to stand, _something_. there’s something tense there, something hesitant.

“you know you absolutely.. do not have to do that, right?”

his voice is also soft, moving slowly and lightly as if not to scare you or hurt you. it makes you smile, and you wrap a hand around his denim covered knee.

“i know, but.. i’d like to,” you say, cocking your head and blinking, letting your eyelashes flash against your flushed cheeks.

it seems to be working. the tension comes again but this time there’s _heat_ in it, there’s something else in the mix that makes the both of you swallow and breathe a little thicker.

hugo’s eyes widen. his hands haven’t moved from his sides since you knelt and you can tell he might need a little push to get started.

“okay… i-”

he must not have guessed how literally you meant _push_.  
  
your head meets his thigh as you rest a cheek upon it and his eyes flutter shut as he sighs so, so softly. if you listen hard enough you can hear his heartbeat and you almost feel bad for him, someone this lovely and beautiful you assume would have more practice with something like this but his actions mimic that of a baby deer and you can’t help but smile so widely as you take his hand from where its gripping the couch and place it against the side of your head.

the smile on your face soon fades and is replaced with butterflies in your chest. his hand gently brushes through your hair and against the tips of your ears and you can feel yourself getting worked up too, trying to sneakily hide your shaky breathing.

“you don’t have to be so nice, y’know.”

you try to make this statement come a little firmer, gentle but wanting, and you match that with the piercing look in your eye that you _know_ hugo can decipher.

“it doesn’t.. all have to be gentle.”

and with that, something finally seems to click. hugo audibly swallows but you see his eyes go darker and he makes sure not to hide the quirk of his mouth as it curls up into a smile.

“oh?”

“yeah. i don’t mind.”

“and you’d like that?”

the butterflies move to your stomach and ever lower as his voice too, becomes firm and low, and you tighten your grip on his knee when his hand brushes your hair again.

it’s heat, it’s tension and something has to give and you know it but he seems to act before you can and you envy that, in a way, but you can’t say that you don’t _adore_ the outcome.

“then you know what to do. stop talking. continue.”

he moves one arm to rest against the back of the couch, letting his head sit against his hand as he smiles at you darkly, watching you shuffle your knees to adjust yourself in a daze.

it’s embarrassing to admit you’re already salivating.

your fingers tug at the buckle of his leather belt and your body heat rises again when you hear him laugh above your head.

“you’re really that desperate for it, huh?

you hold each end of the belt in your fingers looking up at him, seeing his gaze, all heavy eyebrows and haughty smile.

“i-”

“i thought i said no talking.”

everything he’s saying is going straight to your weakest points and he seems to know that. hearing him laugh again when you start on his zipper only drives you further into whatever state you’re in right now, for better or worse.

his knees spread wider as you pull the zip down, exposing more heat and grey boxer and you know you had assumed it was big but you weren’t prepared for something like _this_.

your head seems to fall upon it without your permission, kissing and mouthing at his dick through denim and cloth and it intoxicates you knowing all the noises he’s making above are because of you, because of your mouth. you hope he’s as dizzy as you right now despite his facade but you know you’d give anything for any version of him like this.

he sees you struggle a second with the waistband and takes a second to adjust, pulls the jeans down a bit farther leaving only tented boxers, all yours for the taking. there’s also a small strip of pale skin above the polyester band and you take the opportunity to run a hand up and underneath his shirt, chasing after the happiest trail you’ve ever seen and smiling when you get a significantly breathier sigh in return.

the skin on his chest is nothing short of burning and you turn your gaze back up to his eyes to let him know that you have him under your spell just as much as you are under his. something in you doesn’t give him a chance to breathe before you take your hand back to deftly lower the waistband of his underwear in a hurry.

all the breath in your lungs leaves in a cloud as he reveals himself to you. it’s nothing short of disgustingly cheesy to call a dick pretty but it absolutely _is_. your brain can’t find the words to describe it so all you’re left to do is take it gently in hand and start to work your magic.

your fingers find the tip and hold it gently while your tongue sneaks out to lick it base to tip, going slowly to savor both the bitter taste and the look hugo gives you, all hooded eyes and wanting.

“suck it,” he tells you, also not giving you a chance to breathe before he takes his hand and runs his fingers through your hair, pulling it taut once he gets a fistful. his cock twitches under your fingertips as you moan in surprise, swallowing thickly and quickly getting your mouth back on him against his grasp.

your mouth is full and the room is spinning and your brain no longer has control over your movements anymore, just your tongue and the way hugo’s holding you. you feel your cheeks hollow and his grasp only tightens and you think you’d give anything to feel like this forever.

“can you go farther? i don’t want to force you.”

his words barely register in your ears before you bring yourself back up, wrecked lips and eyes staring back at beautiful curls and red cheeks.

“i thought i said you don’t need to be gentle,” you say. a smile adorns your mouth and he blinks twice, bewitched, before huffing out a laugh.

“then fucking go farther then.”

you don’t have to be told twice.

everything else in the room, in the world slips away as you take the tip in your mouth again, licking around it and taking it down past your tongue. it’s all wet heat and you get just past halfway down before feeling a gag, swallowing to distract yourself.

“oh god-,” hugo moans, just barely above a whisper. every now and then his hips buck up into your jaw and you love how undone he’s coming; already his head has fallen back against the couch and you see his other hand desperately grasping at the edge of the cushion, nothing but white knuckles and sinewy muscle. he’s beautiful. you swallow again just to hear the noise he makes.

you’re almost at the base and you hate to say it’s getting harder. at least, not in the sense that would be preferable. you guess that it’d be better to have it this difficult than far too easy as your eyes tear up mere inches away from taking it all.

another gag stops you from going any lower and your head backs up on instinct as you cough through it, lips dripping with spit. you feel so wonderfully used and hugo looks as if he would agree.

“you look so fucking good down there,” he croons, carding through your hair again and moving a wisp of it from your eye. “god, i want to wreck you.”

you take small laps at his shaft between breathing and speaking.

“yeah?” you exhale in reply, watching him grimace and writhe under your touch.

“yeah, fuck--” he groans. “keep going, i’m almost there.”

“yeah?”

“yeah, come on.”

his fingers tug at the back of your head again and you groan deeply, allowing your neck to open up and your chest to cave. you swallow deeply, letting him see the movement in your throat. you figure you’d give him an incentive for next time, let him see that every part of you is his, if he’d so wish.

hugo must understand this as he moves his hand from your hair to the thickest part of your neck.

you definitely wouldn’t call it a choke but it’s a struggle to swallow as he grips it firmly, mostly as a tease. he gets a thumb underneath your jawline as you bring your head back up and you turn your head in such a way that he’s able to bring a thumb to your lips, press it into your mouth.

the pad of his thumb is warm and almost sweet as you suck on it, taking it as far into your mouth as possible and feeling the rest of his fingers pressing against your cheek.

“jesus..” he breathes, unable to take it anymore, releasing his grip on your face and bringing it back to your neck just to push you back onto his cock.

his breath hitches as you take him back into your mouth, sucking harder and going deeper than before without any discomfort. you take it as a personal achievement when his breathing turns to panting and you swallow again just for good measure as you somehow, finally take it all.

you forget about the tears in your eyes and the burning of your knees on carpet and pretty much everything else as you feel him hit the back of your throat, idly bobbing up and down and reveling in the feeling of a full mouth and a hand at the back of your head. it’s a rush, all power and confidence and you try to think of a way to thank him for this despite how dumb that would be.

but you bring your head back up to lick again at the tip and he makes another noise of pain, of pleasure.

“i’m almost.. i’m about to-”

you bring your gaze back up to him for the last time, sinking back down onto his cock. your eyes lock and he still looks so gone; you know you look the same but his face goes slack before you can think about it, eyelids squeezing shut and mouth twisting into a grimace.

“fu-_uuck, fuck, fuck-_"

his hips buck up onto your neck making you gag around him, already dizzy from the mix of sensation and taste and smell and feeling. he keeps making those noises, those gorgeous noises that turn into high whines and all you can do is keep going, keep sucking and bobbing and swallowing down gags before you can start to taste the bitter thickness and saliva.

god, you forgot how fucking awful cum tastes.

once he’s truly finished you come up, having taken it all anyways and knowing you’d still beg for more, still _want_ to beg for more. you idly pump at his shaft, slowly softening until he takes your hand and squeezes it in his.

“it’s okay, you can stop- you can stop now.”

he moves his hand back up to wipe at his brow and just _laughs_. his smile is radiant and practically glowing and you don’t stop to look away as you wipe a hand at the corners of your mouth, still sloppy and wet.

you feel so.. taken advantage of. used, wrecked, the latter.

it’s amazing. it’s _fun_.

looking down to avoid his gaze you sneak a hand underneath your bottoms and feel that you are absolutely still dripping wet, and definitely have been this whole time. your lungs betray you and gasp tightly and you know there’s no way he _didn't_ hear that but-

“you aren’t finishing without me, are you?”

your hand freezes from where it’s pressed against your lower stomach and you look back up at him quickly, guiltily.

“it’s okay, let me. come here.”

you almost climax just from hearing him say that and you can’t seem to get to your feet fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> cum tastes awful i will not stand for any "cum tastes good actually" propaganda on my post and yes i used "y/n" in 2019 call the fucking cops bitch i'll have sex with them


End file.
